


Childhood Melodies

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Certain Genderbent Characters, Childhood Friends, I've had this idea from quite a while so please try not to spit on it, Love Triangles, Multi, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ysabel and Roderich were childhood friends. Closer than anyone ever was. Roderich was the composer and Ysabel was the voice. However, one day, when Ysabel seeks his comfort and music from his window, she finds him missing. Ysabel's mother tells her he moved away earlier that day and Ysabel is sent into an empty state.She began to wear a mask over her mouth to prevent from screaming out all the pain and sorrow she feels. When she snaps at someone one day, she runs off to a small bridge not too far away and meets a strange boy her age. Lovino was his name. He writes music and upon hearing her singing, Lovino decides that Ysabel is his voice and he will compose for her. They meet up every Friday on the same bridge. But the two eventually drift apart when Lovino stops coming.Years later, Ysabel, now a high schooler, is still in her little hole, covering her mouth so her sad screams can't be heard. After a few chance in counters, she is reunited with Lovino. However, she also reunites with Roderich...[Sorry for the sucky and long summary. (ﾟωﾟ；) ]





	Childhood Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> I am always open to critics and suggestions, but please, only constructive criticism.

For as long as I could remember, Roderich and I were sharing our passions. Mainly, I went to him to forget the problems with my parents. He was my safety, he was my comfort. I loved him. When I was around him, I was happy. I was free.

“Hola, Roddy!” I greeted in a sing-song voice. “Good evening, Ysabel.” Roderich said in his usual formal manner. We were silent for a while, that’s how every night started. “How are your parents?” He asked after finally finding the courage like he did every night. My expression darkened. “They’ve been fight a lot more than before. They’re a lot louder too.” I answered, on the edge of tears.

“I’m really sorry about that. I wish I understood so I could help you.” Roderich admitted. You see he thought he couldn’t understand my pain because his mother died when he was born. In my opinion, we both felt terrible pain. Sure it was from two different things, but still, we even if our suffering wasn’t the same, we understood one another.

“But you do understand me. You understand me better than anyone else!” I shouted, tears streaming from my eyes. I sniffed, wiping my tears away with my sleeve that was becoming damp.

Roderich began to panic. “H-hey, Ysa.” Roderich called out. I looked at him in surprise. He rarely called me up my nickname. “Yes?” I asked, walking to the edge of my balcony. “I-I wrote a-a new song.” Roderich began to stutter, he too walked to the edge of his balcony.

In his hands were a few different papers. He reached over to me, a page or two in his hand. I reached out and grabbed them. I looked over what was on the pages and my face brightened. “This is beautiful, Roddy. You’re brilliant!” I exclaimed, a few of my forgotten tears falling onto the pages.

He blushed shyly at the genuine compliment. They weren’t something he received that often from anyone, but me. Roderich quietly thanked me before he went inside to the piano right by his window.

The melody started out soft. Soon, he gave me the cue to begin. And I did, closing my eyes as I sang the lyrics.

“We’re here forever,

We’re here together.

Someday, we will travel far

And continue reaching out

And for the stars.

One day, we’ll be together,

Forever~.

We’ll stay forever this way,

Never far apart~.

Together, together, we’ll stay

Until the very end~.”

I opened my eyes to see that Roderich was playing the last few notes, a concentrated expression on his face. When he finished the piece, he slowly removed his graceful fingers from the keys.

Like a fool, I stand there, mouth slightly open in awe. That Austrian had always been a prodigy. He turned to me with a gentle smile as he walked back to me. “You were excellent. Your accent beautifully laced the words that flowed so easily from your mouth.” He said, causing me to blush brightly.

“G-gracias.” I thanked before I started to “fangirl” (Fangirl/Fangirling was word my friends, Elizabeta and Saruka, introduced to me and it seemed to fit my situation). “You were way better than me, Roderich! You were so focused and-and you were just absolutely fantastic! You really are a prodigy!” I beamed. He blushed and his smile widened slightly.

“We’re perfect together. You’re the soul and I’m the melody. We are great on our own, but we work best together.” Roderich commented. We were happy. Comfortable. Content. However, life had to go and screw it up.

I could hear shouts like “You fucking idiot!”, “I hate you!” or “I should have listened to my mother!” It really sucked. My parents really sucked. They almost always work and with little free time they had, they either isolated themselves or screamed their heads off at each other.

I set my backpack down on the floor and walked onto my balcony. It was peaceful, a lonely violin echoed through my mind. “Roddy!” I yelled, faking the cheerfulness in my voice. It was quiet, too quiet. No one asked. “Roddy?” I called out once again, concern plastered on my face.

“Roddy? Are you there?” I continued to call out to someone who would surely never reply. “Roderich?” I was now on the verge of tears. He always answered. Expect when he went on a vacation. My body shook as I fell to my knees. “Mija?” My mother called out quietly.

I didn’t face her. I was stuck in a trace. Why wasn’t be answering me? “Ysa?” My mother walked to me and kneeled down to my level. “What are you doing?” She calmly asked me as if she wasn’t just screaming her head off. “Where’s Roddy?” I didn’t bother answering her question and just asked my own inside.

My mother noticeably tensed. “Mija, I’m sorry, but they moved out earlier today.” She informed me. “NO!” I screamed. “Roddy, did tell me that he was doing that so you’re lying! He’s not gone! He would have told me! He tells me everything!” Tears rapidly cascaded down my cheeks.

Ever since then, I wore a mask over my mouth and didn’t speak to anyone. The mask was the only thing keeping me from screaming out all my pain, all my suffering, all my regrets. Roderich had my heart and without a warning, smashed it under his shoe like a piece of garbage.


End file.
